Satin's Kiss
by KawaiiMary
Summary: I have absolutly no freaking clue what to put for this... just click it anyways :D


Satin's Kiss

The devil has many names. The one you're looking for just might be in the very same room as you. You must understand that they are not satins by choice, they are born like him. From the time their mother conceives them his blood is running through their veins, Making them evil, and teaching them to despise the very world they live in. They prey on our souls, devouring us from the inside out. Sometimes they tease us by killing our loved ones; sometimes they just put us out of our misery completely. And if you where to meet one of them, it probably meant you where going to die. So beware, the devils children walk among us, and they will kill you.

It burned, honestly, her heart did burn. But of course, not because she had just murdered her own parents, but because of the _thrill_ it gave her when she did it. Everyone told her that her first murder would be her hardest. She chuckled at that though, because it was easy. One swift movement of the gun and her father was gone, bullet in between his eyes, another graceful movement and her mother layed next to him, lying in a puddle of their combined blood. It was glorious, the rush was. It washed over her like the rain, drenching her in evil thoughts. She headed over to her twin sisters room, and oh how she wished her sister was like her; then her own twin could feel the pleasure of killing someone. But alas, her sister wasn't. She was just some washed out teenage druggy that would end up dead in the streets anyways. The world wouldn't miss her. All her sister could do was stand there and scream, and it was the sweetest sound in the world to her. She quickly took care of her and then her baby brother who was only a week old. The poor souls, they didn't even see it coming.

"Shit." She grabbed her wrist and cried out in pain, his mark, his kiss, was burning her. Why? Was this his form of a pat on the back for a job well done? Why was her true father burning her? She kept crying out, one after another, until finally, she couldn't handle the pain anymore. She fell to the floor, unconscious, and tears staining her face. Was she not good enough for him? I guess she wasn't, because she never woke up.

That's life for most of them, if he doesn't find them good enough for his kind of work, then he simply throws their souls out into the trashcan. It was normal, and nobody was alarmed to find the girl dead. They simply hauled her off to the morgue with the rest of her family. I watched them from the window, it was such a shame, and I thought the girl had talent. I mean, when I killed my parents it took me _two_ bullets for everyone, not just one. But I can't change the inevitable. I jumped away from the house and hurried down a back alley to meet him for my next task. I was hoping it would be an easy assassination, maybe the president, or the governor? Maybe even the empress herself. But I didn't get my hopes up. I probably had to take out some gang that was causing him trouble.

"What took you so long?" He questioned.

"I was watching one of the marked children murder her family." I looked at him, and something about that must have interested him.

"Oh? And how did that turn out?" he looked at me, eyebrow raised up in question.

"Father killed her."

"Oh." That was all he said. He quickly got to work on the papers I assumed where covered with info for my next task, but he put them away after he was done with them, and then looked back at me with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I truly am, but an order is an order. And you know that we all must obey Father." Before I had any time to react, he pulled out his gun and fired, once, twice, and then a third and a fourth time. So I was next, eh? I almost couldn't believe it, and then I realized that it was just the life of a devils child, we live, and then once we are not needed, we die. So as I fell to the ground with blood bathed clothes, I smiled. And that was it. My task was over.

Taaadaaaa!! Chap one is finished :] lol I just watched Max Payne today and I was like "omg I should sooo make a story out of that!" and so I have. Please reply and tell me if it was any good.

3 Mary-NeeChan


End file.
